It may be suitable to operate silicon-based semiconductor electronic devices such as power transistors or high-power integrated circuits at a junction temperatures greater 200° C. Recent developments in wide-band-gap semiconductor technologies like silicon carbide (SiC) or gallium-nitride (GaN) suggest maximum junction temperatures approaching 600° C. However, temperature limitations of typical packaging materials such as solder and thermal grease used for making thermal, electrical, and/or mechanical connections with the semiconductor dies, or their package, can lead to reduced maximum device junction temperature ratings of 125° C. to 175° C. if long-term reliability is desired. Furthermore, unevenness and inconsistency of various layers of interconnecting materials may cause inconsistent part-to-part heat dissipation characteristics, thereby requiring a further safety margin for the maximum junction temperature. For example, when a solder joint between a die and a substrate is not planer because the die and substrate are tilted with respect to each other, the thermal conductivity at one side of the die may be substantially different compared to the other side of the die. The camber of the substrate material in conjunction with the flatness of the heat spreader mating surface may cause a variability in the thickness of the thermal interface material between the substrate and the heat spreader when multiple packaged power devices are place on the heat spreader. This variability in thickness may have a large effect on the thermal performance of the power electronics system creating a difference in thermal resistance between multiple devices on the same heat spreader. Controlling that variability is the challenge. For two sided die packages or multiple die, this variability may cause differences in thermal resistance or unequal cooling of the top and bottom sides of the semiconductor die, and/or variation in the operation of the multiple die. As such, die/lead/substrate attachment techniques and packaging materials are needed to accommodate higher junction temperatures.